legoagentsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Munchman14
Thanks! Make the Lego Agents Wiki great again. 17:04, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Munchman14, I just wanna say thank you for making me an admin. You know Munchman14, I wanted Volcano Base to, but I never got it. But there coming out with new Inferno bases in 2010. Lava Base an Gold Base! And there also coming out with an Agents base! Cool, hu?--Agent Chase 16:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Im just wondering, how did you find this out? Munchman14 11:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I found it on brickipedia.--Agent Chase 16:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Munchman14. For some reason I can't post a comment on your blog. No problem--Agent Chase 03:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Great job!! You made 100 edits!--Agent Chase 22:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sure, but why do you have a bad reputation there? You seem good to me.--Agent Chase 23:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) How do they give you the logo?--Agent Chase 23:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Did you get Volcano Base?--Agent Chase 00:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Logo Post your ideas here--Munchman14 22:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I think it should be something like the photo on the right. Only get rid of the "Choose Your Mission" or you could leave it there.--Agent Chase 15:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I could not find a better one. I'll try to.--Agent Chase 00:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I like your pic!--Agent Chase 00:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think you should join Brickapedia. We could use a man like you.--Agent Chase 00:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes.--Agent Chase 00:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Just leave a message on my talk if you need help there.--Agent Chase 00:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I must admit, it's perfect.;)--Agent Chase 00:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yah, all the Agents boxes have a comic at the top.--Agent Chase 00:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes I do.--Agent Chase 00:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be great! You don't need to worry about a thing!;)--Agent Chase 01:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It's geting bigger.--Agent Chase 01:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back Munchman14!--Agent Chase 03:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Best pic!! I got the pic we were looking for!--Agent Chase 16:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know who Sparky is.--Agent Chase 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Neat sig, but how did you get it to work on here?--Agent Chase 04:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Minifig Wiki OK I saw minifig wiki. I was wondering about adminship I have over 150 edits on the wiki uploaded all of the Rock Raiders and Agents minifigures, now working on star wars. Also created a template or two -- 17:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello A note for you-Because I created about 40 articles on Minifigure wiki, now it has more articles than Agents Wiki. -BobaFett2 Since you're like the only active admin here, I'm requesting adminship. You can find more about me on the LEGO Message Boards Wiki. Please contact ASAP. Agents is my favorite theme, I'm honest, active, and reasonable. I also made a logo pic for this wiki that can be found on the front page, talk page. -BusyCityGuy